


Под влиянием

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Menada_Vox, Shae



Series: 21 день в апреле [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Юра и Отабек оскверняют диван Виктора.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: 21 день в апреле [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894060
Kudos: 18





	Под влиянием

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Influence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169055) by [Eliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza). 



> Переведено на Фандомную битву - 2019

— Это плохая идея.

— Это отличная идея, — возразил Юра, зарываясь носом в распахнутый ворот Отабековой рубашки. Он расстегнул ещё одну пуговицу и прижался к голой коже. — Ты так хорошо пахнешь. Ты пять часов провёл в самолёте — почему ты так хорошо пахнешь?

— Юра…

Но Юра прервал его возражения отвлекающим, развязным поцелуем. Отабек мог бы догадаться, что так все и случится, когда на пути из аэропорта они заглянули зачем-то в квартиру Виктора и Юра предложил «присесть на минуточку». Кого тут обманывать? Всё он знал. И вот уже Отабек лежал на спине на диване: его язык хозяйничал у Юры во рту, а руки — на его заднице.

Он прервал поцелуй и попробовал снова:

— Не надо нам этого делать.

О боже. Да конечно, надо. Юра очень хорошо знал, как на Отабека действует его рот у горла и как это использовать. Им бы посвящать этому все свободное время!.. Отабек мягко потянул Юру за хвост, направляя к ключицам. Просто…

— Не надо нам этого делать здесь.

— Скажем так, это расплата. Виктор не раз и не два калечил мою неокрепшую детскую психику, — Юра расстегнул ещё одну пуговицу, спускаясь поцелуями по груди Отабека.

— Это дом и Юри тоже. И, вообще-то, мне Виктор нравится.

— Я тебе нравлюсь больше.

Юра и не представлял, насколько. Но кто-то из них должен был вести себя как взрослый, и Отабек вот не был уверен, что справлялся с этой ролью.

— А если бы я нравился тебе, ты бы остановился, когда я попросил.

Юра остановился. Более того, он встал над Отабеком на четвереньки и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза:

— Ты не сказал, что хочешь остановиться. Ты сказал «плохая идея», а затем пересчитал языком мои родинки. Потом ты сказал «нам не надо», при этом схватил меня за волосы и направил туда, куда было надо. Но ты не сказал: «Юра, перестань. Отвали от меня». Ты говоришь это сейчас?

Ох ты ж, как он облажался-то… Юра часто говорил, что ему очень нравится, что с Отабеком не нужно ничего угадывать. Поэтому обвинение в том, что он угадал неверно, особенно в случае, когда это не так, могло уязвить не хуже настоящего предательства. Отабек сел на диване, а Юра — к нему на бёдра, и Отабек взял его лицо в ладони.

— Нет, — сказал он и мягко поцеловал Юру. — Прости. Нет.

Ему тоже не нужно было гадать: поцелуй, которым его одарил Юра, давал понять, что все прощено. Поцелуй начался так же нежно, но быстро изменился — Отабек даже не заметил, когда Юра перестал нежно касаться губами и принялся беспощадно вылизывать его рот. Отабек скользнул ладонью под локти и обнял его, пытаясь притянуть ближе. Но вместо этого Юра распрямился, запрокинул Отабеку голову и решил перестать деликатничать.

Юра нависал над ним — и это было что-то новенькое. Нужно будет повторить ещё пару-тройку — дюжину — раз, пока Отабек не разберется, что он чувствует по этому поводу. За последний год, каждый раз, когда им удавалось провести вместе несколько дней, Отабеку приходилось заново узнавать слегка изменившегося Юру. Он не жаловался: новые мускулы нарастали в самых наипрекраснейших местах, — но становилось очевидным, как редко они видят друг друга. Он пробежал кончиками пальцев Юре по позвоночнику, чтобы сжать те самые наипрекраснейшие места в двух пригоршнях. Юра разорвал поцелуй, с восхитительным стоном выгнул шею — и заурчал, почти замурлыкал. Отабеку пока хватало роста, чтобы принять это недвусмысленное приглашение. Что он и сделал — а губами, языком, и, наконец, зубами пройдясь по шее.

— Так я и думал, — сказал Юра — слегка задушенно, но в его голосе Отабек слышал усмешку, и потому прикусил кожу чуть сильнее. Фыркнув от смеха, Юра пихнул его обратно на подушки, а затем занялся его ширинкой, на этот раз давая возможность усмешку не только услышать, но и увидеть.

— Не знаю, почему все думают, что я на тебя плохо влияю, — сказал Отабек, когда Юра стащил его штаны до бёдер. И с каких это пор у Юры такие широкие плечи?

— Наверное, виноват твой стиль в одежде, — ответил Юра рассеянно. Лично Отабек считал, что чёрные джинсы выглядят круто, но Юру, казалось, гораздо больше интересовало то, что под ними. Бельё Отабека последовало за джинсами, оказавшись на щиколотках; случись что, быстро встать было бы затруднительно. По лежавшему на животе налитому члену было сразу понятно, что все жалобы Отабека — наглая ложь. Дразня, Юра провел одним пальцем по стволу к головке, давая ещё один шанс остановить его. Отабек покачал головой, улыбаясь при виде такого явного удовлетворения на Юрином лице; тот сменил позу, ложась животом Отабеку на ноги.

— Раньше ты влиял плохо, да, — сообщил Юра и опёрся локтями по обе стороны от его бёдер, просунув ноги между икр. — А потом у меня просто стало получаться лучше.

Отабек засмеялся, но тут же задышал с трудом, когда кончиком языка Юра игриво коснулся головки члена.

— Держи золотую медаль.

Услышав это, Юра фыркнул и посмотрел на Отабека с широкой ухмылкой и блеском в глазах, которые тут же распахнул — явно изображая невинность.

— Нет, ну если тебе правда неловко…

— Не смей останавливаться.

Юра поднял бровь, и Отабек застонал. Он знал, что приказывать что-либо — значит играть с огнем. Пусть Юра и не остановился совсем, он всё же изменил план действий. Пальцы, которые до этого обхватывали основание члена, теперь расстёгивали оставшиеся пуговицы на рубашке, а другая рука нетерпеливо полезла под её полы.

Вот чего Отабеку не хватало между встречами, когда приходилось ограничиваться только сообщениями и Скайпом, — прикосновений. Казалось, что Юра скучает по ним не меньше. Ладонью, всей рукой он старался коснуться как можно больших участков кожи, гладил, играл с сосками, ни на секунду не останавливаясь. Он ни на чём особенно не сосредотачивался, пока рубашка Отабека не оказалась распахнутой. Тогда Юра скользнул коленом между его бёдер насколько позволяла одежда и, устроившись над ним, лизнул в грудину.

— Юра, — выдохнул Отабек. Он скользнул ладонями по Юриным плечам — и почти замер, когда его губы коснулись кожи. Он очень надеялся, что ему в самом ближайшем времени представится шанс раздеть Юру, но утешился пока тем, что просунул руки ему под рукава футболки и изучил новую форму Юриных плеч. Покусывая кожу Отабека на нижних ребрах, Юра вскоре переместился на его живот. Отыскав все чувствительные места, он посасывал и нажимал, заставляя Отабека извиваться, и неуклонно спускался все ниже. Его хвост, мягко, дразняще касаясь кожи, добавлял ощущений, и Отабеку вдруг захотелось увидеть, насколько у Юры отрасли волосы с их последней встречи. Он потянул за обхватывавшую их резинку:

— Можно?

Юра утвердительно хмыкнул, кивнул и вернулся в изначальное положение, не отнимая рта от кожи Отабека. Оказавшись на свободе, его волосы упали текучей завесой, словно в насмешку спрятав от Отабека прекрасное лицо. Он тихо вздохнул, погружая пальцы в золотой шелк, а Юра жарко дышал над его членом, то облизывая, то целуя открытым ртом. Вроде дразня, но не как обычно — и потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, в чем дело: Юра сунул руку себе в штаны, явно кое-что там поправляя. Отабек обожал, когда Юрин рот был на нем — где угодно на нем — и то, как Юра пёрся от того, что делал, только усиливало ощущения, заводило еще больше. Потрясающая взаимосвязь и взаимовлияние.

Мысли о том, что Юра возбужден и вот-вот кончит, совершенно отвлекли Отабека, и он удивился, когда его вдруг объяло влажным жаром. Юра с силой прошёлся языком по нижней части члена. Казалось, с баловством покончено. Ритм, который задавал Юра, был чуть-чуть слишком быстрым, чтобы оставаться комфортным. Но таков уж был Юра: чуть-чуть слишком напористый, слишком громкий, слишком сильный. Слишком совершенный. Отабек жил ради этого рывка за край, этой тяги зайти дальше положенного, нарушая всякие границы — почти. Такими темпами это случится совсем скоро.

Отабек сжал Юрино плечо — это был их стандартный сигнал, но Юра только вытянул руки, уперся ладонями и засосал старательнее, стал брать чуть глубже. Было ясно, что отстраняться он не собирается. Даже если бы Юра просто выпендривался напоказ, Отабеку бы хватило, чтобы нырнуть за край, но стоило тому только взглянуть на него — сквозь завесу светлых волос был виден один лишь потрясающе зеленый глаз, — Отабек не упал — он рухнул. Он старался не закрывать глаза, старался все так же смотреть на Юру, но напор был слишком силен. Все мышцы на спине разом сократились, и он выгнулся, зажмурив глаза, затаив дыхание, пока не схлынула первая волна. И тогда он, ослабев, свалился обратно, выдыхая:

— Юра, блядь.

После пяти-шести четко выверенных вдохов и выдохов, чувствуя, как Юра по-прежнему касается ртом чувствительного члена, Отабек открыл глаза и увидел, что Юра наблюдает за ним. Обычно он не задерживался долго после того, как кончал Отабек, и когда его взгляд сместился на рот Отабека, стало понятно, чего он хочет — чего они оба хотят. Отабек не понимал, почему Юра медлит. Если он спросит, что не так, Юра в лучшем случае пожмет плечами, а в худшем начнётся ссора. Поэтому, поглаживая по лицу, потягивая за волосы и в конце концов положив руку на шею, Отабек привлек Юру ближе — пока не получилось прижаться губами к губам и испробовать резкий вкус. Что бы ни стало причиной Юриной заминки, оно исчезло, и Юра нырнул в поцелуй, давая Отабеку полный контроль и полный доступ к своему рту. Сосредоточился он, однако, на том, чтобы найти устойчивую позицию. Наконец он вклинился коленом между талией Отабека и спинкой дивана, а другое снова уместил между его бёдер.

В том, что не заметил такой простой вещи раньше, Отабек винил свои начиненные эндорфинами мозги. Он сжал Юрин член сквозь штаны, чуть отстранился от его губ и спросил:

— Чего ты хочешь? Юра, что мне сделать?

Юра слегка приподнялся, взгляд его был напряженным.

— Ты такой невъебенно красивый, — сказал он. Его голос звучал тихо и хрипло, и от вложенного в эти слова смысла Отабек снова задохнулся. Юра опять заходил слишком далеко, и это было потрясающе. Легкими поцелуями он коснулся скулы Отабека, а затем прижался к ней щекой:

— Дотронься до меня, просто дотронься.

Когда оргазм был уже вот-вот, Юра переставал целоваться. Отабеку нравились их развязные поцелуи, сплетение языков, когда кончал он сам, но он обожал тихие звуки, которые издавал Юра, слышимые, только когда дыхание касалось уха. Большую часть времени, что они этим занимались, Юра, казалось, преследовал цель беспорядочными поцелуями, прикосновениями и болтовней отвлечь их обоих от того, что происходило на самом деле. С недавних пор это изменилось, поскольку Юра все больше поддавался инстинктам и полностью подчинялся ощущениям.

Отабек стащил Юрины штаны на бедра, одновременно поглаживая всё что, попадалось под руки. Он поднес руку к губам, чтобы быстро коснуться ладони языком, но Юра её перехватил и щедро облизал, а затем снова прижался щекой к щеке Отабека.

— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул он, и затем: — Да. Блядь, — когда Отабек скользнул пальцами по всей длине его члена, а затем крепко, но бережно сжал.

Неудивительно, что Юра говорил так односложно: член у него стоял так, как будто под кожей была сталь. Сделав пару движений, Отабек и сам задышал с трудом. Было здорово просто держать Юру в руках вот так. Он, казалось, сам был готов вот-вот снова кончить: дыхание сбилось, становясь похожим на Юрино, тело напряглось, пока Юра двигался в его руке, а затем расслабилось, когда он, тяжело дыша, опустился ему на грудь. Отабек поднял свободную руку и обнял его, чтобы не дать упасть, а Юра, вздрагивая, дышал, пока наконец не улегся на Отабека полностью, довольный, отяжелевший.

— Я скучаю по тебе, — тихо выдохнул Юра Отабеку в плечо. Возможно, он не хотел, чтобы Отабек слышал. Они такое друг другу не говорили. Отабек закрыл глаза, стараясь удержать подступившие слезы, и обнял его крепче, обеими руками, не боясь испачкать Юрину футболку. Юра глубоко и сдержанно вздохнул, а затем постарался прижаться к Отабеку еще ближе. Между ними был негласный договор: любая влага на лицах в такие минуты — это пот.

Отабек моргнул, открывая глаза, вдруг вспомнив, что они у Виктора в гостиной. Надо что-то делать. Ему надо что-то делать. Тренер переживал ужасный разрыв со своей второй половиной, и сейчас, вероятно, самое подходящее время, чтобы сменить домашний лёд. У него были кое-какие связи в Хельсинки… Он поцеловал Юру в висок.

— Надо вставать. Когда вернётся Виктор?

— В следующем месяце. Они с Юри в Японии, наблюдают вишни в цвету. Или что-то вроде.

На этот раз Отабек уже совсем не так осторожно подтянул к себе Юру за волосы.

— Говнюк ты мелкий иногда.

— Мелкий говнюк, который присматривает за квартирой в отсутствие хозяев. — Юрина улыбка ослепляла. — Мы присматриваем.

Три недели только для них. Отабек не знал, радоваться перспективе или ужасаться. Три недели просыпаться с Юрой — да сможет ли он потом расстаться с ним? Три недели прикасаться к Юре тогда, когда хочется и так, как хочется… После этого — сможет ли он выжить на одних только разговорах в Скайпе? Три недели Юры…

Он подождал, пока улыбка не начала сходить с Юриного лица, и сказал:

— Насколько большой у Виктора душ?

В конце концов, репутацию парня, который плохо влияет на Юру, надо поддерживать.


End file.
